


Take me back (to the start)

by 1010hoshiiii



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010hoshiiii/pseuds/1010hoshiiii
Summary: Nobody said it was easyIt's such a shame for us to partNobody said it was easyNo one ever said it would be this hardOh take me back to the startPark Woojin's life falls to pieces the day Park Jihoon stepped out of his life. But Woojin isn't the only one stuck in the limbo of life.





	Take me back (to the start)

_The first time Woojin met Jihoon was similar to that of a romantic drama or a shoujo anime. Woojin, 20, was rushing for his dance training. He’d been late a little too many times and he wasn’t going to risk losing his place in the competition team. Jihoon, 20, was strolling through the cherry blossom covered streets. His eyes fixed to the colors of the sunset, amazed by how God could paint the sky with reds, oranges and pinks. Nothing like spring in Seoul city, one in a rush and the other looking pretty._

_“GET OUT OF THE WAY!” by the time Jihoon turned to see the source of the shouting, he was already on the floor. Jihoon looked up to see the mess in front of him. Lightly tanned, red hair in a mess, elbows and knees scraped and bloody._

_“Oh, shit. I-I’m sorry, man. You alright?” His eyes sparkled, not a flicker of pain shown on his face. His hand reached out towards Jihoon. Jihoon’s heart raced. Little did he know, the stranger’s heart beat equally as fast. Jihoon held the outstretched hand and helped himself up._

_Woojin pulled out a pen from inside his pocket and scribbled a combination of numbers onto Jihoon’s palm. “I’m so sorry about that… I’ll make it up to you. I’m Park Woojin, here’s my number. I gotta rush or I’ll lose my head next, just text me a time and place, I’ll fix my schedule to make up for this mess! Bye!” Before Jihoon could even reply, Woojin sped off on his bicycle._

_Jihoon looked at the messy handwriting and copied the number into his phone. A small smile grew, a fire in his heart was ignited. Jihoon had never fallen in love at first sight and boy was he helpless for this Park Woojin he barely new._

*

“Park Woojin! Open up!” Woojin rubbed his eyes. First thing in the “morning” and he was already being screamed at.

“You promised to watch the fireworks today with Youngmin hyung and Donghyun hyung!” The banging on the door coupled with his best friend screaming wasn’t enough for him to get himself together. Nothing could fix the hole in his heart. The emptiness in his world.

Woojin, 25, reluctantly, opened the door as Daehwi bounced into his apartment. A clear contrast between the two. Daehwi sparkled no matter where he went, the younger has been full of energy since Woojin could ever remember. Woojin’s apartment on the other hand was dark, mildly claustrophobic, books scattered everywhere. In summary, a mess. Just like its owner. A mess. But it hasn’t always been this way.

*

_“Woojin, you know I love you right?” Jihoon rested his head on Woojin’s shoulder._

_“Of course, you’re the greatest thing I’ve ever had in my life. I don’t know how I was able to live before meeting you. Hell, I don’t know how I’d live without you in my life.” Woojin rested his head on Jihoon’s and gave it a small peck._

_The two were the most perfect couple. They complimented each other. And influenced each other. They were each other’s missing piece. They balanced each other’s flaws and strengths. This also made them the talk of the town. One was a dancer, the other a rising actor. The two rising to be the top of their respective fields._

_Park Woojin, dancer, famous in the dance industry for his b-boy skills. Initially looks scary with his cold gaze and dark clothing style but secretly was a happy-go-lucky guy with a cute snaggletooth smile. Actually, he really loves to sing but is extremely shy so he only sings at karaoke. Despite being awkward and shy at the start, he loves his friends and is so glad to have met them. But he loves Park Jihoon and could not imagine if he hadn’t crashed into him that fateful spring day._

_Park Jihoon, actor, resident flower boy. Caught everyone’s attention with his boyish charms and pretty face, claims to be manly but everyone doubts so. Secretly loves to dance and learned whacking and popping for a while but didn’t enjoy the tense atmosphere and strong competition. Mixes around well with everyone and would never give anything up for his friends. But he would take a bullet for Park Woojin._

*

Seven months had passed since Woojin last saw Jihoon. Living in darkness, dreading to leave his room. Everything around him reminded him of Jihoon and all he wanted to do was savor it as long as possible. Reminiscing the past they had together, the future they could’ve had together if Jihoon didn’t say those words. Photo frames were faced down, an attempt at blocking the images of Woojin and Jihoon together. Woojin looked at his calendar. 29th of May, Jihoon’s birthday. Woojin picked up the small box next to the calendar, looking at what was supposed to be Jihoon’s birthday present and a promise to a future that no longer existed. Daehwi watched Woojin’s movements and quickly flipped the calendar to June. Something Woojin never realized as his clock stopped the moment reality kicked him in the shin. Jihoon was no longer his.

Daehwi looked at Woojin. His best friend was broken, the bright and playful Park Woojin was no more. Daehwi wants to hate Jihoon for doing this to his best friend. But he knew these kind of things were for the greater good, even if it killed on the inside.

“You gotta let him go, hyung.” Daehwi looked at his feet. He knows how affected Woojin is but he couldn’t bear to see Woojin in this state. Jihoon seems to have moved on and so should Woojin.

“No.” Woojin’s voice cold and soulless echoed through the room. Woojin knows Jihoon was over him, he left as swiftly as he entered. Woojin always imagined that Jihoon and him were soulmates like constellations in the sky. Imperfect without each other. But it seemed that Jihoon was the sun and Woojin was the earth, circling around him.

*

_Woojin could never forget. The cold atmosphere. The pair sat facing each other, not a word spoken between them._

_“Let’s break up.”_

_Three words yet it felt like he was shot three times without a warning. Bang! Bang! Bang! Straight through Woojin’s heart but somehow he felt empty at the same time . Woojin’s throat felt parched. He reached for the glass of water but hesitated feeling Jihoon’s gaze on him. They were adults, and as adults, Woojin tried to find a reasonable reply._

_“I understand.” Woojin’s voice was shaky as silence ensued._

_Woojin watched as Jihoon got up from his seat, pretending not to see the tears pooling in Woojin’s eyes. Woojin’s energy drained with every step Jihoon took. The male, now brokenhearted as reality began to settle in, couldn’t bear to look at his phone as everything reminded him of Jihoon. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to delete everything. Woojin walked under the dimly lit streetlamps as the snow fell along with his tears, letting the cold numb his heart._

*

The air in his house felt thick and disgusting. He needed an escape even though he knew well it would mean leaving his house for the first time in months.

Their love was like a flower. Bloomed with the spring time, crumbled with the cold of winter. Precious and fragile. The summer heat didn’t help with the situation. Woojin could only imagine what the two would be like if Jihoon didn’t end it.

“I’m leaving.” Woojin grabbed his mask and the keys to his bicycle before Daehwi could say a thing. He had only one place in mind to clear his head. Woojin got on his bicycle and made his way to what was once his favorite place in the world.

 

Jihoon needed some fresh air to clear his heart and mind. Jihoon couldn’t remember when he last had a proper nights rest. Half of those nights were him trying to get into character and memorize his lines. The other half was spent overthinking and crying. The regret in his heart was reaching its peak. He needed a way to apologize to Woojin but how could he dare to show his face after breaking his heart. With a heavy breath, clad in a dark hoodie and a beanie, Jihoon tried his best to not break down. Jihoon nervously rushed through the crowds, anxiety building up within him. His only solace was the bench along the river.

The screeching halt of a bicycle, a familiar ringing of a bell. Followed by a snarky remark instead of screaming and a crash.

 

“Someone’s in bad shape.”

Jihoon looked up. A familiar face, roughed up, just like his.

“Seems like the pot’s calling the kettle black.”

The younger male smiled, almost pitifully.

“I wonder why?”

Jihoon knew why. He knew it all too well.

 

It was all too sudden. Jihoon did intend to apologize to Woojin but he never expected to run into him so soon. Seeing Woojin’s state left a bitter taste in his mouth. Jihoon never realized how badly it would affect the both of them. Jihoon looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

The sun was beginning to set. Warm pinks and orange painted the sky as the sun began to set. Like a cruel irony, the atmosphere mirrored the time they first met. Accompanied by the cold atmosphere they left with.

“So, why?” Woojin’s words were now the bullets and Jihoon his target. Jihoon was frozen in his seat, his gaze lowered to avoid Woojin’s piercing stare. Whatever he said wouldn’t make much of a difference. He could feel Woojin’s eyes burning through the top of his head. With a deep breath, Jihoon looked up.

“I’m sorry.” Jihoon was guilty of this love crime. This was his punishment. “I… I was having a rough time. Balancing acting and life. It got overwhelming and.. I-I didn’t want to lash out at you so I thought breaking it off would make it easier. But it didn’t! It got worse! And I know! I know it was wrong. I know it was selfish of me but I really didn’t know what to do...” Jihoon’s confident facade broke down revealing Jihoon in his most defenseless state.

Woojin felt conflicted. Does he comfort his ex? Or relish in seeing Jihoon in the same amount of hurt that Woojin felt that day. Sure, Jihoon did wrong him but he regretted it. “Promise me one thing. If you’re ever troubled just talk to me. No more keeping everything in. As your boyfriend, we carry each other’s worries, okay? If you agree to this one term, let’s restart.” Woojin reached his hand out to Jihoon. The elder male was confused. He hurt Woojin, just look at the ebony colored dark eye circles. Jihoon’s hand hovered, unsure whether to lose his best friend and love of his life or continue living like nothing ever happened between them. Woojin looked just as nervous as he did. There was no going back as Jihoon took Woojin’s hand.

“I’m Park Woojin, nice to meet you."

“Park Jihoon and the love of your life.”

“So, Jihoon. How was your life without me?”

 

The sky was now a marbled blue. Woojin listened word by word as Jihoon continued to ramble, a habit Woojin missed. A smile formed, slowly morphing into a chuckle. Jihoon stopped mid-rant, staring at Woojin with eyes bigger than the moon. “Why are you laughing? This isn’t supposed to be funny!” Little did Jihoon know, he too was smiling just as wide. They were meant to be together. No matter what, they will find their way back together because that’s how fate works. Smiling together, laughing together, crying together. Maybe in another world Park Woojin and Park Jihoon would never get back together or not meet at all but what mattered most was that in this world, Park Woojin and Park Jihoon are together for life.

The sky was a navy blue and painted with stars. Jihoon turned to Woojin and laced fingers with the latter. Jihoon’s heart could finally rest. No more nights of worrying about what he’s done. He has Woojin and that’s all that matters. What happened that winter will never repeat. Jihoon leaned into the crevice of Woojin’s shoulder.

“I missed you so much.” Jihoon whispered into Woojin’s ear as the sky bloomed with colors.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa im so glad to be part of this and i hope you guys enjoyed this because it really pushed my writing capabilities and keep supporting 2park even after wanna one disbands!!


End file.
